Why are you not here?
by nshus001
Summary: Bella and Edward are next door neighbors. They used to be friends but after their fight they part ways. Bella is in love with Edward and it is not easy to get over someone that lives right next door. So what can she do? Make him love her.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

The first time that I met Edward I was helping my dad, Charlie, clean up our garden. My mom, Renee was in the kitchen making our dinner for that night and well my sister, Angela, was reading and stuck in her own world. I mean Angela was really a recluse at the age of 14. I really felt bad for her, but how was I supposed to break her shell. I was at the time only 9 years old. I loved her and admired her, but she never made friends easily and would shy away.

Therefore, to escape the boredom in my house I decided to help Charlie. We were putting the tools away when we saw a moving van and a Mercedes Benz park in front of the house next door. We watched as a husband and wife directed their two children and the movers to the front door and the garage. That was the day that I met Edward and his sister Alice. My dad made small talk with Carlisle and Esme Cullen while I just gazed at Edward not saying a single word. Renee soon called Charlie and me to dinner so we parted ways with the Cullens and rushed inside our house.

Now you might wonder why I started my story with how I met Edward, but was so shy and did not say a damn word to him. How could I know him in the end? Well let us fast forward to the present.

Today, I am still living next door to Edward and he and I are twenty-one years old and still living with our parents. We are both unemployed and I suspect he is doing drugs and hanging out with the wrong crowds. Moreover, guess what we do not talk to one another. Why? Well a lot changed when we started talking and we had a friendship, albeit a secret one at that since I was unpopular, and we liked to talk to one another about our secrets, but we had a fight at the end of 9th grade and since then have not been comfortable in one another's presence. Oh yea and I was in love him all through those years and I suspect that I might still have feelings for him, even though I left for college out of state to get away from them.

Oh shit now what am I going to do to rekindle Edward's friendship with me? I would like to tell you more about our friendship and how it went downhill and how I have come up with a plan to win Edward and make him a better person and myself of course. I am Bella and I am going to make myself feel confident and outgoing within myself. I hope that Edward can too and I am not too late.

AN:

Tell me what you think by leaving a Review. Not sure if it is a good enough story to tell. It is based on real life events in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the warm welcome with the reviews and story alerts! Now onto to the story**

**BPOV**

**Present- 21 years old**

Okay I am now officially on a mission to make Edward see his potential and hopefully become friends with me again. My first course of action is to get him to notice me. Unfortunately for me it is going to take me 6 months to achieve that. I decided this long ago that he only notices girls that are skinny and have about no personality and sexy sirens. That is not going to happen with me, because

#1 I am curvaceous, have hips, and a butt so no skinny body will look good for me; I will look anorexic

#2 I am independent and speak my opinion , I can tone the bluntness down, but there is no way I will lose my brain for him so he can feel superior give me a break: (he has friends that are lower than him in intelligence or younger than him usually)

#3 I am not sexy nor can I be, I'm too cute and look young for my age (15 I've been told many times).

So I'm just going to lose weight and tone my body. This I decided to start over the summer. I was 162 pounds and my height is 5 foot 4 inches. That's a problem. But I did weight watchers point system and guess what I went down to 135 pounds. Now since it is April I have gone to the local gym everyday and I am now 127 pounds and toned all over.

I can now fit into a bikini. Woo hoo! I think this will get Edward to notice me finally and stop seeing me as the overweight girl that has no friends. Believe me since I was 9 I have had weight problems.

Now onto the plan. The weather is going to be in the 80s this weekend. I know its awesome that it is going to be sooo warm in april, but it will. I am sooo excited. I am going to wash my car in my bikini this Saturday. Oh he'll be putty in my hands. At least I hope so or this plan is going to be needing a tweak again. Edward and I have had an experience with car washings back when we were 17 years old.

**Past- 17 years old**

Okay so here is how it went. I was washing my car in the driveway minding my own business when all of a sudden this fast car screeches right in front of the Cullen's house. I turn my head and see Edward get out of the car with his new girlfriend Kate. Believe me I had heard a lot about her and it is all about how she is a great lay and will sleep with anyone. Of course Edward just has to get his dick into that one, he loves the attention and I had heard that she kept on giving him blow jobs behind the school until he agreed to make her his girlfriend. What a slut and bitch. This is all word of mouth, but come on it is a small town, Forks, so not much escapes peoples prying eyes and eager gossipers. I had heard from the queen of gossip herself, Jessica and she always gets it right.

So back to the story, I was minding my own business sort of, I was still stealing some glances at them, I mean come on I'm human. Edward goes into his house and Kate stays near the car. She keeps on glaring at me. I don't even get why, I am no competition, come on I haven't spoken to the guy in like forever. Edward rushes back to Kate a little bit later. He kisses her roughly against his car door, I turn away. Then I sense someone is staring back at me. I turn back around. He is staring at me while he kisses someone else. What an asshole. I return to my car washing and never turn back again even when I hear the car zoom by again, but of course it doesn't end there. He screeches in front of my house and guess what he called me. He yelled, "You look like shit, and probably smell like it, you should use that water and soap to clean your own self." I was infuriated. I sprayed him in the face. It went right into his car and wet Kate. I said, "Take that if anyone smells it's you and your ho." "You little bitch, you'll pay for this" Kate said. They left then.

Unfortunately I did pay for it, but it was worth it. Kate decided to tell the whole school that I was in love with Edward and would stalk him outside his window. My new nickname became Peeping Bella.

**Present- 21 years old**

Till this day I still think that the little play of affection he gave to Kate was that he was trying to make me jealous. By the way Kate and him obviously didn't last. He even one day asked for advice on his relationship with her and of course I gave it, Ugh I have can't say no to him. That was what I thought would be a reconciliation and we would be friends again. Nope. Let me tell you about that story. I still don't know why I even tried.

**Past- 17 years old**

It was in the May and I was locked out of my house. I forgot my house keys and my car was in the body shop, because there was something wrong with my alternator. Word of advice never buy a 10 year old used car. So there I was sitting outside and it was chilly and I had called Angela to see when her and our parents would be home. They were going to take 2 hours. Angela told me to go next door. I decided to against my better judgement. I knocked on the Cullens door and Edward answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could wait for my parents to come home here, because I locked myself out"

"Yea sure"

We walked towards the kitchen and sat at the breakfast nook. He looked at me and asked if I wanted anything to eat. I declined, but asked for some water. He set the glass in front of me and we started to talk. I of course hate silence so I started it off.

"So how's school?"

"Its good. I hate my English teacher. She won't help me. Reminds me of you."

I let that one go, because our fight stemmed from that. I'll tell that story soon, just not ready yet.

"Okay. Well I like my history class, but English is not going so great for me right now, because we have to make a video project about Macbeth. Its really ridiculous."

"Yea that sucks." "So I saw you in Kate's math class the other day. I never knew you had the same teach"

"Yep"

Silence took over, but then he blurted out.

"Kate and I are having issues."

I knew I should have minded my own business and changed the subject, but I didn't.

"What kind of issues?"

"She says I don't communicate much with her and that she thinks I don't care about her."

"Well do you care?"

"Yea of course. She thinks I'm thinking of some other girl."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why don't you try to talk more like your including her in your life, instead of not talking much and pushing her away. Kate will probably feel needed by you then."

"Yea I'll try, but there is no guarantee that it will work."

"The only way you'll know is if you try."

"Thanks Bella. You are so easy to talk to."

"Yep that's me listening Bella."

Edward laughs.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yea of course. Why?"

"What's your number?"

"Umm okay hold on. Ummm 555-2442. What's yours?"

"555-2277, the reason why is because I might need some more advice. Is that okay with you?"

"Yea no problem."

"Good."

The doorbell rings. Angela's there. I tell Edward thank you and go back home. I thought we were starting our friendship again, but of course not. We started to text a lot over the weeks in May, but as he started to mend his relationship with Kate, he started to ignore my texts and were not acknowledge me again.

There goes reconciliation down the drain and over a girl that is a slut. I'm so better than her. That was it I gave up trying to be his friend and decided the following year to get over him and move on to better things. Like going to college out of state. That should work. Kate and him broke up over the summer and he started to just sleep with one night stand sluts.

**Present- 21 years old**

I think this plan of winning him back is going to work. I'm more confident and I am finally going to speak my mind and make him listen to me for once in his life. No more listening Bella. Hopefully this weekend goes as planned. Oh Edward you are not going to know what hit you. Eat your heart out!

**Reviews would be great! **


End file.
